


Normal

by Debris4spike



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debris4spike/pseuds/Debris4spike





	Normal

** _NORMAL_ **

 

_What an evening, Snyder and Mom just had to meet. Then Spike. Why can’t I just be a normal sixteen year old girl?_

Fist and fangs. I have my weapons already, even though others make me feel manly. One hundred years of unlife goes so quickly, and even faster if I don’t play by the rules. Why wait for St, Vigeous, why would I want to be a normal vampire?

Slayer and vampire – so similar in many ways.

Who is the more normal? A girl with power who wants peace and quiet, or a vampire who flouts the Aurelian rules?


End file.
